Crazy Carols with Tamora Pierce
by tbiris
Summary: *UPDATED FINALLY* what the title says. It's a whole bunch of Christmas Carols with Tamora Pierce Characters this is the twelve days of Christmas, jingle bells and ..red nosed... Tell us what carol to do next.
1. The twelve days Of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
Giggle MorwenMageGirl and I made up this Crazy Carol  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Eight Rogers plotting  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Nine Delias dancing  
  
Eight Rogers plotting  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Ten killing machines  
  
Nine Delias dancing  
  
Eight Rogers plotting  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Eleven Alannas fencing  
  
Ten killing machines  
  
Nine Delias dancing  
  
Eight Rogers plotting  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
  
Kel showed me  
  
Twelve Daines changing (shape)  
  
Eleven Alannas fencing  
  
Ten killing machines  
  
Nine Delias dancing  
  
Eight Rogers plotting  
  
Seven Onuas riding  
  
Six Ozornes scowling  
  
Five Lightnings  
  
Four Numairs juggling  
  
Three Faithfuls  
  
Two jolly Owens  
  
And poor Nealan stuck in a tree  
  
(geep Kally nearly killed me at school today for forgetting to give her some credit sorry Kally, or Katie in my school. I also wrote this Carol with Kally's help. P.S. please read my fanfiction Circle of Power.) 


	2. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells  
  
All right here is the next Carol. It's not as funny as the twelve nights. OK my thanks to Kally, MorwenMageGirl didn't help with this one, she mainly ran away, all right Danielle go ahead and say that you resent that. I know that you will. Give me another carol to work with and I'll make it up at school. P.S. read my fanfiction the Circle of Power. With out further adhue Jingle Bells.  
  
Jingle Bells, Jingle bells,  
  
Jingle all the way,  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
On Peachblossom's back  
  
Hey!  
  
Jingle Bells, Jingle bells,  
  
Jingle all the way,  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
On Peachblossom's back  
  
Hey!  
  
Dashing through the snow,  
  
On Peachblossom's back,  
  
Over the hills we go,  
  
Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack,  
  
Ow, ow, ow,  
  
He just stepped on my foot,  
  
It's turning purple now  
  
Oh what fun it would have been  
  
If he liked me now Oh!  
  
Jingle Bells, Jingle bells,  
  
Jingle all the way,  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
On Peachblossom's back  
  
Hey!  
  
Jingle Bells, Jingle bells,  
  
Jingle all the way,  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
On Peachblossom's back  
  
Hey!  
  
Dashing through the snow,  
  
On Peachblossom's back,  
  
Over the hills we go,  
  
Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack,  
  
Ow, ow, ow,  
  
He just stepped on my foot,  
  
It's turning purple now  
  
Oh what fun it would have been  
  
If he liked me now  
  
  
  
(this just continues so I'll leave it. Review please and tell me the next carol. Review my other story too please.) 


	3. the red nosed

Jump the red nosed dog

With help from Tamora Pierce's characters and MorwenMageGirl and Kally this carol (though a little bit late) was able to be written. So on with it.

Jump the red nosed dog

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it burns

All of thee sparrows (it's the pronounced thee)

Pecked at him and peeped

They never let poor Jump 

Steal any meat (hold meat longer)

Then one clear bright day

Kel came to call

She bought Jump that day

When he met her

Then all the sparrows loved him

And they peeped out with glee

"peeppeeppeeppeep, peeppeeppeeep" (Jump the red nosed dog, You'll go down in history)


End file.
